Parrallel Universe
by The Devil's Angels
Summary: Yugi and Yami have found a portal. Where has this portal taken them? Chapter 3: Yugi meets a short Seto Kaiba!
1. The portal

Parallels

Summary: Yami and Yugi are sent to….A PARALLEL UNIVERSE! Who's the enemy there? Who is Aet? Is there even an Aet? 

cl: this is my first story so be nice

ckil:hi

cl:ckil(please pronounce it kill) is mine and a friends yami for u that don't know..

ckil:can i read the disclaimer??

cl: if u don't kill any one yeah

ckil:YES!!

Mr Hornblower:cl,kj,ckil will never own Yugioh.cl owns herself,her obisk thingey,Lero…..and the plot..

ckil:*twitch* die*kills Mr. Hornblower I feel sorry for him…*

**************the story starts now***********

Yugi and Yami were bored. They had just saved the world from Marik and now had nothing to do…or so they thought.

In a second universe a small boy was tring to summon a force to help him. Little did he realize he opened a portal to the 1st universe. How would he know, he only new what his spirit of his millenium Puzzle told him about other universes and how they should never be intertwined….(A.N. sorry I like blabbing especially about magical things^_^)

Any way back with Yami and Yugi…

Yugi's asleep -_-…lets wait a while….(opps blabbing….ckil:y do u blab so much? cl:family. before my sister was talking about buses rowing…..) 

Yugi, who before was cooking (A.N. where I got that from no1 knows), walked up to his room. When he opened the door he saw a purple and blue swirling disk. "Yami, can you come and look at this?". Of course Yami being all nice went up to see the disk. "Yugi, that looks like a …shadow realm portal." After that the portal suck both boys in.

******************end of chapter**********************

cl: man…that was hard. I had no idea of how they should get to this other universe….

ckil:EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cl:evil internet……DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW NYUNGAR TRANSPORT WATER???

My History teacher: find it out yourself

cl: I can not die of stress, I can not die of stress.

Yami: well read and can cl have 1 review….if she has 5 she teachers me the ULTIMATE PUPPY DOG EYES. Joey can't even do that…but she can. I want to do it to so review for my sake. 


	2. What happens to Yami

cl: hi people….not enough people reviewed so….Yami does not learn ULTIMATE PUPPY DOG EYES!!

Yami:*is crying* I wanted to learn how to do puppy dog eyes

ckil: diclaimer

Rei(eva pilot,unit 1):cl,kj,ckil do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. cl has copyrighted the name Lero.

cl: you bet I have! oh yeah…. This chapter we will be following Yami…

blah= thoughts 

0%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Last time:Yami and Yugi had just been sucked into a portal

The stars seemed to be whizzing by. What was weird was a cross section in the portal was coming up. It passed butYugi and Yami went in the opposite ones to their other self. Than it stopped. Yami was standing out side what he knew as 'Kaiba's Mansion'. At once, after seeing Yugi was no where in sight, he looked for Yugi. In the search he instead found one of 'Kaiba's Guards'. 

"Mr. Mouto, sir, A emergence meeting has been called. It is being held in meeting room 7. Please attend it imminently." Yami just looked at the guard.Mr. Mouto? Since when has Yugi been called Mr. Mouto? Luckily for Yami, the guard went on to say "As room 8 is the newest addition to the mansion, I shall led the way". Thank Amun(1) for that. Maybe this will clarify a few things out.

*Later on in Meeting room 8* 

Yami was now sitting at the head of a table of strange men who he had never seen before. 

"Well Mr. Mouto, I think we should get to business. Mr. Pegasus has ordered (however many things there are at duelist kingdom) virtual stadiums. He has offered to pay triple the money if he can get them sooner than next Monday. It would take at least 3 days to build them. We need to know if we should agree." …I am so lost…how does Kaiba do this? I think I'll just agree to whatever it is and leave..

"Yeah… sure go ahead with it. I need to go so please excuse me..." with saying that he just ran out the door. Okay that was weird…. I thought Pegasus all ready had the Virtual Reality Stadiums. Yami somehow found the way out of the building. When he looked up to see what the building looked like he found something. MOUTO CORPIRATION!?! This makes no scene…Yami now was not going to walk on the street. With all the weird things that were happening he found it best just to hide while going along.Maybe Yugi's Granfather will understand what is going on In his place in the bushes where he was hiding, he saw…a tall Yugi.

TO BE CONTINUED (in chapter 4)

100%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

(1): I think Yami would Praise the Egyptian god that's name means 'Hidden One' and is king of the gods…or so says my book.

cl: Yami has meet Mouto(the tall Yugi)

ckil: I worry about you sometimes….like now….

cl: meh

Yugi: please review. 5 reviews get me THE ULTIMATE PUPPY DOG EYES!! 


	3. What happens to Yugi

Answer to reviewers

chibi-kaiyaska: aet is Tea spelt backwards. The reason this story is so short is because I can't think of good ideas, for most of it any way. Hope you like this chapter. 

Chapter 3-Parrel Universe-Yugi

Yugi was being sent past the stars, but the stress of the portal knocked him out so he saw none of his surroundings. 

Yugi woke up a little later on a couch that seemed familiar. It was like the one at his house. Sitting up he looked at his surroundings. It seemed like his living room. The door opened reviling a short boy with brown hair and soft blue eyes. Yugi recognized him as Seto Kaiba, still not seeing the boy's eyes. Seto looked up to see Yugi looking at him.

"Are you alright!" Yugi was a little more then shocked to hear what once was his rival say that.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Yugi reached his hand down for his puzzle to find it missing. 

"err…Seto have you seen my puzzle?" Seto looked over at Yugi. 

"The upside down, golden, pyramid?" Yugi nodded

"It's on the floor, by your feet." Yugi picked it up and put it around his neck.

"So…how did you know my name?" Seto inquired.

"What do you mean? We're rivals, or were…" Yugi looked up to see that Kaiba was his height, which he didn't notice before. 

"Oh sorry, I mistook you for some one else." Seto shook his head.

"No you didn't, my name is Seto Kaiba. May I know yours?"

"Yugi Mouto." Whatever Yugi expected, it wasn't what Seto did.

"Mr. Mouto, owner of the multimillionaire company, Mouto.Corp?" Yugi blinked.

"No, where I come from, which I thought was here, I'm known as king of games and the one who beat Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba.Corp" Seto was shocked. Yugi was embarrassed, and so decided to change subject.

"Who are you friends?" Seto, also happy about the change of subject, smiled.

"Tristen, Joey and Isis." Yugi's head snapped up.

"Wow, my friends are Joey, Tristen and Tea." Seto know looked blank.

"Tea…who's she?" Yugi smiled.

"Tea has brown hair and blue eyes, and wants to become a dancer." Yugi explained.

"Really? Isis wants to become a dancer to!" Yugi hold back a giggle. He couldn't image Isis dancing(neither can I!). Seto looked at his watch.

"Oh no, I need to meet Joey at school. Bye Yugi!" he said while he ran out the door. Yugi looked at the ceiling (ceilings can give you ideas for stories, it's how I came up with weird names like Lero). 

"Why is this so different? Seto thought that I owned a multimillionaire company, when he does. Every thing is just so confusing…."

************************Chapter 3*********************

ckil: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cl: sorry about the late update….don't kill me!

Disclaimer: *is asleep but you hear it mumble "no own Yu-Gi-Oh* 

1 Review=cl happy-makes quarter of next chapter

2 Reviews=cl very happy-Half a chapter

4 Reviews=NEW CHAPTER!! 


End file.
